charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Silent Hill monsters
The following is a list of monsters in the video game series Silent Hill. ''Silent Hill'' Common enemies * Air Screamer - Pterodactyl-like creatures that fly close to the ground surface and travel around in packs. They tend to linger around areas with garbage. The Air Screamers were inspired by memories of an illustration found in one of Alessa's favorite books, The Lost World. * Night Flutter - The creature that Air Screamers transform into when the world shifts to the Otherworld. They have the head and wings of a pterodactyl, although their faces are covered in masses of writhing worms; rather than pterodactyl bodies, though, they have the bodies of human men. * Grey Children - Faceless child-like monsters. They carry small knives, and mingle around Harry's feet and attempt to hug his legs, which causes damage. They were censored in the PAL version of the game due to their child-like appearance and were replaced by Mumblers. Near the end of the game, they manifest as a transparent silhouette similar to the Larval Stalkers. They represent Alessa's fear/hatred of children who picked on her in school. Despite the censorship, they do appear in the demo of the PAL version. * Mumbler - Humanoid creatures that loosely resembles headless teddy bears with giant claws. The Mumblers are found in the sewers as well as in Lakeside Amusement Park. In the PAL version, they are much more prevalent as they replace the Grey Children in Midwich Elementary School. They represent small menacing demons and animals from various fairy tales. * Larva Stalker - Partially visible ghost-like entities. They cause the radio to emit white noise and laugh before disappearing. They cannot be killed and they do not harm the player, although they will stumble and vanish once the flashlight beam is directed at them. Their laughter provokes memories Alessa had of being teased during school. * Groaner - Morbidly thin demonic dogs with deteriorating flesh and cannibalistic tendencies. Appearing commonly in outdoor locations, they are fast, nimble and attack in packs. They are also sensitive to sound and will react to the source. This creature symbolically represents Alessa's fear of dogs. * Wormhead - The creature that Groaners transform into following a shift to the Otherworld. Their bodies are more deteriorated and appear to be partially burnt, and their heads are covered in writhing masses of worms, hence the name. * [[Nurse (Silent Hill)|'Puppet Nurse']] - Monstrous nurses wearing old-fashioned uniforms. Large, slug-like parasites grow out of their backs, causing the nurses to hunch forward when they walk. Their speed and strength differ depending on their hair and dress style. They attack using scalpels. * Puppet Doctor - Monstrous doctors possessed by the same unspecified parasite in the Puppet Nurses, causing them to also have a hunchbacked appearance. The Doctors also attack using scalpels. To date, these are the only male medical staff to appear as enemies in the Silent Hill franchise; in games 2''-''Origins, all hospital based enemies have been female, reflecting James Sunderland's sexual frustration (Silent Hill 2), Heather Mason's buried memories (Silent Hill 3), Walter Sullivan's birth anxieties (Silent Hill 4), Travis Grady's sexual anxiety (Silent Hill: Origins), and Alex Shepherd's memories in the mental institution (Silent Hill Homecoming) respectively. * Romper - Featureless, humanoid creatures that appear to be either skinless or burned, with their faces smeared in wires and worms. Their gorilla-like movements render them very fast, and they attack with a body blow by pouncing and tackling their prey to the ground. Rompers are more prevalent in the Otherworld and around the Police Station. They are a manifestation of Alessa's fear of authoritative adults. * Creeper - Large cockroach-like creatures that lurk inside the school, hospital, and sewers. They have large antennae and move very quickly, reacting highly to light. Creepers are a manifestation of Alessa's aversion to insects. * Bloodsucker - A creature resembling three leeches fused together at the base, which writhe like octopus tentacles. Harry first encounters it in the Alchemilla Hospital. It lays docile on the floor, sucking up a puddle of blood, only becoming aggressive once Harry approaches it. Unlike the other boss monsters in the game, Harry cannot kill the Bloodsucker. The Bloodsucker is an incarnation of Alessa's aversion towards worms and snakes. * Hanged Scratcher - A humanoid praying mantis-like creature found exclusively in the sewers. Their name comes from the fact that they hang from the sewer pipes above Harry's head by their long claws and then drop down to scratch him. They are a manifestation of an image that is a mixture of various insect species. Bosses * Split Head - The boss fought in the basement of the Otherworld Midwich Elementary school. A giant dragon-like lizard whose head is split vertically down the middle, it is manifested from a fairy tale Alessa heard/read as a child; Harry recalls reading the same story himself as a child. Another version of the Split-Head is shown in Silent Hill 3, but is dubbed "Split Worm". * Twinfeeler - Boss fought in Silent Hill Central shopping mall. A giant larva, which resembles a centipede, that burrows into the earth and then emerges spitting some sort of poisonous gas/venom. After Harry deals enough damage to it, it flees from him and ventures into the city. It is a manifestation of the insect specimens in Alessa's room. * Floatstinger - Boss fought on the rooftops of your mom's house. It is the adult form of the Twinfeeler, and appears as a giant, demonic moth. It attacks with a large stinger on its thorax and by spewing poisonous gas. Like the Twinfeeler before it, the Floatstinger is a manifestation of one of the insect specimens in Alessa's room. * Puppet Cybil Bennett - A demon-possessed Cybil that sits in a wheelchair at first. She walks slowly towards Harry and is capable of shooting him with her handgun that will instantly take the players health to red. Once enough damage is done to her, she will run out of ammo and walk to Harry in an attempt to strangle him. In the end there are two ways to defeat her, the first is to kill her, which gives the player one version of the bad and good endings, or the player can use the bottle of red liquid found in the hospital to exorcise the demon inside of her, resulting in another version of either ending. * The God - The God worshiped by The Order. Depending on what ending the player gets, the God will take on a different form: :*'Incubator' - The merging of the physical and spiritual Alessa. If Dahlia is allowed to perform the ritual without interruption, Alessa is replaced by a floating female figure that radiates with intense light. Manifestation of how Alessa believed the God would appear; fought in the "Bad" Endings. :* Incubus - A hideous, shrieking demon that takes the place of the Incubator if the player rescued Kaufmann. The creature is the incarnation of the mental image Dahlia had for the God. Its image is based on Baphomet, though no official documents are found stating anything other than the possibility that is only that of stronger creature, which is one with its name and being a delusion of Dahlia. Fought in the "Good" Endings. Is also referred as Samael. ''Silent Hill 2'' Common enemies * Lying Figure Skulking, humanoid creatures trapped in what appears to be straitjackets made from their own flesh. They attack by spewing a spray of acidic mist from an opening in their chest. They are slow whilst standing upright, but when knocked down they stay in a lying position and move by skittering very quickly along the ground. The Patient Demon symbolizes a hospital and/or mental patient squirming in agony, and are also a manifestation of James Sunderland's internal suffering. They also allude to James' sexual frustration, as they appear to be wearing thong underwear and heeled boots. The creature has been nicknamed Body Bag, Straight-Jacket, No Arm-ies, chicken wing, Condom Man, and Patient Demon prior to the release of The Book of Lost Memories which confirmed the official name. * Mannequin Headless, armless living sewing dummies which bear a resemblance to German artist Hans Bellmer's Dolls, directly modeled after the images from some of his work, depicting two sets of legs joined by their waists. These monsters consist of a feminine human torso and legs, upon which rest two more legs standing upright. The top pair of legs are used for striking while the bottom pair are used for walking. The creatures react highly to light and tend to stand still in plain sight. However, once the player approaches about three to five feet away they spring to life and start to attack. The Mannequin is a manifestation of James' natural urges and inclinations. Although they are not overly strong creatures, they have the advantage of stealth, as the radio will not emit any static to warn the player of their presence until the mannequin moves. They are commonly found in the apartment buildings and the Hotel. * Bubble Head Nurse Well endowed, zombie-like nurses wearing low-cut outfits. Their heads are grotesquely swollen and face backwards, convulsing violently. The nurses are quicker on their feet than most of the other monsters and wield pipes that can deal heavy damage, as well as having a surprisingly long range. The Bubble Head Nurse is manifested from James' memories of Mary's hospitalization, and their attire and shapely bodies are yet another manifestation of James' sexual frustration. * Mandarin Ape-like creatures with massive, tube-like arms. They swing from the underside of suspended metal catwalks, attacking James as he passes overhead. Their design is quite similar to the Closers found later in Silent Hill 3. The creature is a representation of feeling overwhelming, inexplicable anguish and, for this reason, the Mandarins are not allowed to stand above ground (the town is symbolically always looming over them). * Creeper Insect-like creatures that resemble large cockroaches. They attack by nipping at James' feet. Since they also appeared in the first Silent Hill, the player can assume that they are merely a manifestation of the town and not of James' mind. One could also assume that they symbolize disease and illness, especially that of Mary's sickness. * Prisoner An unseen monster found within one of the cells in the prison. It has a deep, powerful voice and continuously pounds on the iron door of the prison cell, saying "ritual". Despite the fact that it cannot be seen by the player, James can ready a weapon, attack, and even kill the creature using a firearm. It makes a very human grunt when hurt. * Abstracted Daddy Small but hulking creatures which take the form of a walking bed, on top of which are two writhing figures. The creature only manifests after James fights a larger version of it. These smaller versions of the Abstract Daddy manifest in the Hotel although Angela is not with them. The writhing figures on these smaller monsters have been speculated to be James as he suffocated Mary; the reason why they appear in the Hotel without Angela's presence. Some fans have interpreted the creature as a walking door, or a horse that has swallowed a door, dubbing it the Doorman prior to the publication of Lost Memories which confirmed the official name. The Abstract Daddy, the proper name given by Team Silent, represented the notion that Angela was raped and abused by her father when she was younger. Bosses * Pyramid Head This lumbering, monstrous creature takes on the appearance of an executioner from the town's past, wielding an impossibly large sword known as the Great Knife and on other occasions a spear. It is depicted wearing a blood stained, triangular metal helmet, with phallic connotations. He relentlessly stalks both James and Maria and is the incarnation of the part from James' consciousness that believes he deserves punishment for murdering his wife and represents his sexual frustration towards her as well. As evidence to this, often in cut scenes involving Pyramid Head (in this and later installments with lonely male protagonists) he is portrayed in acts of sexual violence against the more feminine monsters. The unofficial mascot of the game series, the creature is titled as the Red Pyramid Thing according to the creator's commentary found in The Book of Lost Memories. However, the name can also be interpreted as 'Pyramid Head' which also was used in dialogue by the game's protagonist, James Sunderland. The latter name was widely used since the Silent Hill 2's release in 2001, two years prior to the publication of Lost Memories, and has since been confirmed as also another official title for the creature. * Flesh Lips Mesh-based monster that is suspended from the ceiling within a metal frame (much like a cage) and attacks by strangling the player with its legs. James encountered these monsters when Laura locks him inside the room in Brookhaven Hospital. Also called "Lustful Lips" in production documents, with the mesh representing a bed and the monsters themselves representing Mary. The significance of Flesh Lips is to show an idea of Mary's contempt of James' consuming lust for her in her weakened and helpless state. * Abstract Daddy Two writhing, reclining figures on a walking bed-like form and a symbol of Angela's past. It has four legs which are used to approach a victim. The creature lifts its body and reveals a "mouth" that is used to attack. One of the few monsters in the game which does not originate in James's mind, it is a manifestation of Angela Orosco's sexually abusive father and the guilt she felt over falling prey to him. Unlike the smaller variants, the writhing figures here represent Angela with her father abusing her. The original concept was the 'Ideal Father'. * Eddie Dombrowski An overweight, mentally unstable young man with a history of verbal abuse who succumbs to the horrors of Silent Hill. He tries to kill James because he believes James is only there to mock him like the people in his past. When James kills Eddie, it is believed his guilt spawns another Pyramid Head to manifest in the town. * Maria/The Illusion of Mary Shepherd-Sunderland The identity of the final boss is dependent on which ending the player has achieved by the end of the game, though the monster's actual appearance is identical in either scenario. Her design is quite similar to "Flesh Lips" in which both share the concept of a figure being encased by the same metal framework, but she is portrayed upside down (in the same way Maria was displayed to James during her execution by the two Pyramid Heads). She appears to also loosely resemble the Mannequin and Bubble-Head Nurse as well. While hanging in the air, her primary attack is a vine-like tentacle which emerges from the back of her head. She also unleashes a swarm of moths, which deal very little damage but delay James from moving temporarily. This being is the embodiment of James's conflicted emotions toward his wife, Mary, during her final days. ''Silent Hill 3'' Common enemies * Numb Body - A relatively featureless, bipedal creature that appears in three sizes; small, medium and large. The small and medium versions make high-pitched moaning sounds similar to an infant's cries, especially after being struck down. The large ones make deeper roaring noises and are more ferocious. The creature was given its name due to its slow, awkward movements and its body appears pale as if frozen. They represent Alessa's hatred towards the children who tormented her when she was at school. * Double Head - Dogs that have their heads split vertically in half. They usually appear in groups and quickly attack Heather upon sight. The Double Heads are attracted to beef jerky, bloody carcasses found in some areas, and loud noises. They are "bandaged" in bloody strips of flesh. According to The Making of Silent Hill 3 DVD, their split skulls are meant to evoke Cerberus and to indicate the player is entering a nightmarish world. Their appearance is influenced by the image of Alessa after she was incapacitated by the fire, as well as her fear of dogs. * Pendulum - A monster consisting of two conjoined torsos on each end and a metallic waist which allows it to spin. It has a blade attached to each of the heads and walks around on its stilt-like legs. They can also rotate in midair, without the use of wings, making a noisy screeching sound of grinding metal. The Pendulum was named based on its movements and attack methods while the upper half of its body rotates. The rotations of the creature are references to the cycle of rebirth that Alessa underwent to become Heather. * Insane Cancer - normous, obese humanoids with great strength. The name is derived from its outward appearance being suggestive of a cancerous mass. Although they usually move slowly, shifting their weight back and forth, they will sometimes run towards Heather and knock her down. They are usually found lying down or sleeping, and whilst doing this, they regenerate their health. They will "deflate" after dying. They represent the pain Alessa suffered while hospitalized, and they suggest birth due to their swollen body. * Closer - Lumbering, extremely large-armed creature that attacks using concealed blades that extend out of each end of their arms. The lower portion of the body looks more like a female with a mini skirt, with what appears to be high heels lacking the actual "heels" for feet. In the second half of the game, the Closers become significantly more dangerous and if the player gets too close in an attempt to attack them, they will defend themselves by swinging their arms slowly, knocking Heather back. The sound they make is a synthesized rhinoceros roar. It has the appearance of a Mandarin from the previous installment that has risen above the ground and was named for its ability to block a passage using its body. It may represent Alessa's hatred of her mother, due to the feminine appearance and the impeding nature of the monster. * Slurper - Humanoid/anteater-like creatures crawl along the ground with great speed. Their face is long and pointed with patterns resembling the skull of a bison, with teeth at the end of the snout. Though they have relatively long arms, they appear to have had their hands cut off and the stumps covered by some kind of soiled fleshy dressing. Loud noises tend to attract their attention. It often plays dead in an attempt to lure in the player and tries to pin down its prey. The Slurper was named after its habit of noisily consuming rust-colored blood and bits of flesh that stick to the floor with its bill. They represent impregnation of Alessa with the God, due to their phallic snouts and when Heather is knocked over, they will crawl over her and up her skirt, damaging her further. * Nurse - A zombie-type nurse whose face is smeared with makeup and blood and whose black hair is about shoulder length. They wear stereotypical style nurses' uniforms complete with cap. As well as being equipped with the standard pipe which most use to attack with, some also carry revolver handguns. The Nurses are hunched over most of the time, only showing brief flashes of their faces when they attack. They make heavy panting noises and when injured, they utter bloodcurdling screams. If the perfume is equipped while in the hospital, then they will attack in much greater numbers. The Nurses are only found within the hospital area and represent Alessa's hospitalization. * Scraper - A humanoid creature that wields two large, rusty blades. Its head looks like many layers of flesh stitched together and quivers rapidly. Scrapers are a minor variation of the Missionary boss, but moves with greater speed. It is named after its habit of endlessly scraping together the two sharped-edged weapons it holds. * Valtiel - A monster that appears in various places, but does not attack Heather, and in turn she does not have the ability to harm it. Valtiel is humanoid in appearance, but its head vibrates and twitches rapidly, obscuring its facial features; although there are not many features to behold, as his face is blank and leathery, with a series of crude stitches where his mouth should be. It's garbed in ceremonial robes and wears gloves. Valtiel's purpose in the game seems to serve as an attendant to the God, and thus, actually bears no interest in Heather herself, but rather, the God within her. In certain places if Heather dies, Valtiel can be seen dragging Heather's corpse away, to revive her and continue the cycle of the God's birth. Bosses * Split Worm - Boss fought beneath the shopping mall. A gigantic, vile worm that is covered with a protective outer layer. The outer skin splits vertically to reveal a fleshy head without any visible eyes or nostrils. The creature's appearance implies giving birth due to the vaginal-like orifice of its outer skin, as well as the face itself emerging out of the skin to attack. The creature's design was based on the Split Head that appeared in the first Silent Hill. * Glutton - Although not actually a boss, this creature is found within the abandoned office building and prevents Heather's escape. An enormous monster that is suspended from a cylindrical frame and is invulnerable to any weapons used against it. Although the "monster" appears in a picture booklet during the game, its form was manifested by the otherworld's power. He is defeated simply by finding and reciting an incantation. * Missionary - Boss fought on the roof of Heather's apartment. A member of The Order, sent by Claudia Wolf to kill Harry Mason. A giant, hulking, humanoid monster wearing the Order's ceremonial robes (such as those seen on Pyramid Head). Carries a pair of bent spears with which he attacks Heather. It appears to have a head made up of many layers of decaying flesh held together. * Leonard Wolf - Boss fought in the Brookhaven Hospital septic system. The father of Claudia Wolf. Like the missionary, he is not a human, appears as a giant, scale-covered, amphibious monster with bone-like claws from its hands, representing either Claudia's hatred or Heather's fear. * Memory of Alessa - oss fought at the Lakeside Amusement Park. Manifestation of the burnt-up Alessa Gillespie. It attempts to kill the player by using a large variety of weaponry, such as the sub-machine gun and knife. The creature is Alessa's "other mind" that was separated seventeen years ago during the events of the first installment; a memory that still clings to Silent Hill. The Memory of Alessa tries to kill Heather to prevent Heather birthing the God, and so attempts to free Heather (and herself) from the endless cycle of pain. This image of Alessa is also seen in Brookhaven Hospital, where Heather's reflection transforms into it which can kill her if the player does not exit quickly. * The God - Boss fought at The Order's Church. A deity that's capable of manipulating fire. The lower portion of the its body is in an immature state due to its recent birth. As a result from being born from Claudia's womb, it takes on the form of Alessa, her vision of the God she believed in. ''Silent Hill 4'' Common enemies * Sniffer Dogs - Dog-type creatures that have long, prehensile tongues that they use to drain the blood of their prey. They have dirty, leathery yellow skin which appears to be decaying and, strangely, make snarling sounds which resemble that of a large feline rather than a canine. The Sniffer Dogs attack by charging up and lunging towards Henry Townshend's torso. They are also capable of grabbing onto the leg and pinning the player down while others of its companions attack him. The Sniffer Dogs often appear in groups and are usually witnessed feeding on other deceased monster carcasses. The dogs represent Walter's hatred towards dogs after he was nearly bitten by one in Steve Garland's pet shop. * Twin Victims (Victim 07 + 08) - Walter Sullivan's seventh and eight victims were twins Billy and Miriam Locane. They are the only two of Walter's victims that have been reincarnated into the form of a monster instead of ghosts. It is speculated this was partly due to the fact that they were infants without developed personalites to carry on after death. It may also be related to Walter feeling guilty for murdering two innocent children, therefore they are spared the torture of having to exist in limbo forever. The creature looks like a giant bust walking on a pair of rotted arms; the twins' bodies have been fused together, giving the bust two heads, which resemble the faces of a pair of sleeping infants. They only attack Henry if he gets close; otherwise they merely stand stationary, pointing at him and whispering "receiver" over and over. * Bottom - A rotting, upside down human torso which walks on its hands. It moves around and behaves much like the Twin Victims, but more dangerous. They will detect or "hop" up very quickly compared to the other enemies and also appear in groups on various occasions. The monster represents Walter's anger towards his biological parents, which is the reason they appear in Apartment World. * Greedy Worm - An enormous, fleshy worm-like creature seen burrowing infinitely throughout Walter's various otherworlds, symbolically linking them together like an umbilical cord. The creature is not hostile, and cannot be killed. * Gum Head - A grotesque, decaying ape-like creature that appear in two variations known separately as "Old Type" and "New Type". The 'Old Type' tends to wait for Henry to make a move before reacting. When approached too close, they fall onto all fours and leap at the player. The 'New Type' doesn't follow any exact attack method and will aggressively confront Henry at any opportune moment, but they do attempt to try and catch him off guard. They represent Walter's opinion of other people, who were all aggressive and negative towards him. * Hummer - A small, odd creature that appears to be a bat with a humming bird's head. It flies through the air making a loud buzzing sound and attacks by hovering over Henry's head before jabbing him with a sharp, needle-like probiscis. Hummers heavily rely on attacking in packs and will inflict great damage if left together. Later on during the second half of the game, Walter will bee seen fighting these creatures for unexplained reasons, but may be because they represent Walter's erratic and uncontrollable thoughts and feelings due to being a fractured soul. * Toadstool / Whitestool - Disfigured, "vegetable"-like fungi that grows together in tight groups. They come in two varieties: Toadstools, which are rust-brown and bulge at the top, and Whitestools, which are appropriately white and consist of a single stalk. Both types are immobile, and can only damage Henry if he walks into them. Whitestools are found in damp places, and can be seen to slowly grow if left alone. Toadstools are slightly more damaging, and can be found growing in corpses: if the player kills a monster and returns to the body some time later, a Toadstool may be growing from it. They represent decay and death as most fungi thrive off dying or dead matter. One could also interpret that the Whitestools are symbolic phalluses or sperms, while the more rounded Toadstools are wombs or fallopian tubes; hence, they both symbolise the negativity of Walter's birth. * Tremer - Leech-like creature that comes in various sizes and two colors; blue and red with the red ones being the slightly more damaging of the two. They crawl slowly along filthy floors, walls and roofs, and generally make no effort to attack Henry. However, if he walks on one or one falls from the ceiling above onto him, he will take damage. Curiously, he will take no damage if he intentionally stomps on one. Instead, they will burst upon impact from the attack or from being trod or stomped upon. As a child in the Water Prison, Walter was forced, by Andrew DeSalvo, to drink water with leeches in it. * Wall Man - Humanoid monsters attached to the wall at the waist; they sink into the wall and are perfectly camouflaged until they attack. They do so by swinging their powerful arms at their prey. A related monster, the One Truth, is one of the game's few boss fights. They are extensions of Walter's imprisonment in the Water Prison, where the staff would watch him through the walls. * Wheelchair - An ordinary wheelchair that has a will of its own and, much like the Victims, cannot be killed. Henry also suffers a severe headache whenever he is near one, suggesting that the wheelchairs are possessed. In one room found within the Hospital World, the shadow of a figure sitting in what should be an empty wheelchair can be seen on the ground. However, once the player leaves and re-enters the area, the shadow suddenly disappears. * Patient - Abnormally tall, feminine creatures in hospital garb, resembling maternity patients or nurses. They are first encountered in the Hospital World and usually carry powerful close-range weapons which can deal heavy damage using a basic combo technique. Walter excessively disfigured their faces and removed their wombs and lungs. The Patients tend to appear together in groups, but some are alone on various occasions. They make an odd grunt that resembles belching sounds when they are hit or when pushed down a flight of stairs, which is thought to express Walter's aversion to having been born. They represent Walter's anguish about his birth, the reason he removes their wombs. He is even seen disembowelling one of them in a cutscene. Ghosts/bosses * Walters Victims (Ghosts) - Victims of Walter Sullivan. Being ghosts, they are immortal and impossible for Henry to destroy. While the total number of possible Victims is 21, only 10 are fought by Henry Townshend through the game (excluding the Twin Victims, Walter Sullivan, Joseph Schreiber, and the Victim version of Henry as a part of the room 302's hauntings). Simply being near a Victim gives Henry a severe headache which gradually damages him. While conventional weapons will briefly disable a Victim, only the five Swords of Obedience are capable of permanently neutralizing them: a ghost pinned to the ground by a Sword loses its headache-inducing aura and is rendered immobile as long as the sword remains. Henry comes across six "standard" victims and four "super" Victims (see below) that are noticeably more powerful and have unique abilities. Normal Victims Victims with no special powers or abilities; with the exception of Victim 4, who uses a small spade as a weapon, they attack Henry by reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart. These are the victims encountered in-game: * Victim 1 - The ghost of Jimmy Stone, Walter's first victim. A member of The Order, he founded a sect dedicated to the worship of Valtiel. Walter killed him by shooting him in the back of the head. * Victim 4 - The ghost of Steve Garland, a pet shop owner; may have a connection to Lisa Garland; as a child, Walter was almost bitten by a dog in his store. Walter shot him to death with a submachine gun. The animals in Steve Garland's shop were also brutally slaughtered with a submachine gun, and the shop itself was in terrible condition after Walter demolished it. * Victim 10 - The ghost of Eric Walsh, a bartender whose establishment was located near Steve Garland's pet shop. The day that Steve Garland was murdered was Eric Walsh's birthday, and when he heard that the murderer had not yet been apprehended, he decided to go home and enjoy the rest of the day with his family. He arrived home to discover a birthday cake, and Walter, who shot him in the face. * Victim 12 - The ghost of Peter Walls, a stoner who bought drugs from one of the priests of The Order. Walter beat him to death at South Ashfield Apartments. * Victim 13 - The ghost of Sharon Blake, a housewife whose family joined The Order. When she went to go rescue them, she discovered that they had all been killed; she was then ambushed by Walter, who drowned her in the woods outside of Wish House Orphanage. * Victim 14 - The ghost of Toby Archbolt, a member of The Order and priest of the Holy Mother sect. A known pedophile, he operated the Wish House Orphanage, funding it with money made by selling marijuana to teenagers, including Peter Walls. Walter threw him off a cliff in Mexico. Super Victims * Victim 16 - The ghost of Cynthia Velázquez, whom Henry first encounters in the Subway World. Walter stabs her to death. Her ghost form depicts her with long jet-black hair, which hides her entire face, and deathly pale skin. She has the ability to immobilize Henry by catching him in her hair. When she is knocked down, she emits a loud, piercing shriek and occasionally slithers away from the screen. * Victim 17 - The ghost of Jasper Gein, whom Henry encounters in the Forest World. His body is severely charred and still burning from his death by immolation. He wields a bladed ceremonial chalice and has a very powerful ghost aura (compared to most other Victims). Jasper is also capable of quickly passing through walls. * Victim 18 - The ghost of Andrew DeSalvo, found in the Water Prison. His corpse is severely bloated from his death by drowning. The numbers 18/21 are carved into his stomach. Like Victim 17, he too has a powerful ghost aura which is coupled with ramming and barrel roll attacks. He is the only Victim who is capable of a semblance of speech and he can be heard singing and talking to himself in a heavily distorted voice. He tends to hover where Henry cannot reach him. Victim 18 is the only ghost who must be pinned with a Sword of Obedience in order to complete the game. * Victim 19 - The ghost of Henry's deceased neighbor. Walter electrocutes him in an old-fashioned electric chair. Richard wields a pipe weapon. He attacks with tremendous speed and has the ability to teleport in flashes behind Henry. He is the only ghost that is found to walk rather than float. Richard is also charred and is "steaming" due to his death by electrocution. Bosses * The One Truth - A larger, more powerful version of the Wall Man. Its attacks cause a great deal of damage. It has the ability to scale up and down walls. Instead of appearing from the walls, The One Truth appears to be suspended inside of a metal square, with its flesh stretched out and attached to each corner. The boss is fought along with several dummies of itself. In order for the player to win, Henry must find and defeat The One Truth, or the real creature, amongst the dummy Wall Men. * Sacrificed Walter - Walter Sullivan's reanimated corpse, transforming as room 302 begins to become his "mother." It appears as a giant, decayed, hairless corpse dangling from a series of hooks. Henry must collect the spears in the room and stab them into the giant corpse, along with Walter's umbilical cord, in order to defeat it. * Walter Sullivan - A sadistic serial killer and a former member of "The Order", that came back to life as a ghost. He pursues Henry in the other worlds during the second half of the game. He is found, armed with a pistol (single or dual), a chainsaw, and a pipe. During the final battle, Walter's ghost teleports around the room, rendering him invulnerable to any attacks until Henry destroys his reanimated corpse. ''Silent Hill: Origins'' Common enemies * Faceless Nurse - A faceless nurse creature that is first encountered by Travis in the Alchemilla Hospital. Their appearance is quite similar to those previously seen in the second and third installments, but they wield syringes, and look as though surgical masks have been melted to their faces. They are capable of using a grappling attack in which the nurses will attempt to stab Travis with their needle. Also different from the nurses of previous games, their movements are more spasmodic, they have more feminine voices, and when they are knocked down, they violently bang their heads against the ground. It is notable that in the Sanitarium the nurses are colored green, but that is the only difference. The nurses represent Travis' memories of his mother's illness and his frustration at the lack of female company in his life as a trucker. * Straight-Jacket - A shambling creature that appears as if it is wrapped from head to waist in a straitjacket made of its own flesh. It closely resembles the Lying Figures in Silent Hill 2. They often appear in "packs" and will charge Travis, encircling him and spewing gelatinous balls of some corrosive substance. If they get close to Travis, they will leap up and wrap their legs around his waist, trying to suffocate him; if Travis doesn't shake them off quickly enough, they will either kill him, or spew a ball of acid in his face. They represent the patients at the sanitarium. A particular Straight-Jacket at the Artaud Theater is noticeably covered with blood spatters. * Carrion - Large creature that appears to be a skinned cow or bull, dragging its head and two front limbs along the ground. Although the creatures are quite slow and can be easily outrun, if given the opportunity they will launch at Travis with considerable strength and knock him off his feet with their head. Unlike the straitjacket and the nurse, they do not use grappling moves. After leaving Artaud Theatre, their sizes vary, sometimes being much larger than the player. Named after carcasses of dead flesh, they represent the guilt Travis felt after seeing dead animals on the road during his job. * Renmant - A floating object that resembles a rusted harness used to restrain the mentally insane. Though it looks like no one is inside it, it has a shadow of a spasming human-like figure, bleeds when attacked, and will scream in a female voice- if killed, the harness will fall to the floor and a human-shaped bloodstain will appear. The creature is found only in the Cedar Grove Sanitarium and is attracted to light. When the player confronts the Remnant, they will attack persistently until Travis leaves the area or it is killed. They represent the inhumane treatment of the patients at the sanitarium and Helen Grady's confinement. * Ariel - A theatre mannequin of a child that represents the character from William Shakespeare play The Tempest, Ariel hangs upside-down from the ceiling or walks along the ground on its hands. They are distinguished by the rattling sound they produce, and can easily be avoided by turning your flashlight off. However, they tend to appear in pairs or groups and are able to use a grappling maneuver that will result in an instant Game Over if the player fails in getting loose. When hanging from the ceiling, Ariels will attempt to pick up Travis by his head and break his neck. * Twoback - A fleshy monster that has the appearance of two bodies engaged in sexual intercourse ("the beast with two backs" is a Shakespearean euphemism for 2 people copulating) fused together by a large layer of skin. They are found predominantly in the Riverside Motel, but also in the "Otherworld". The Twoback attacks by spitting acid at Travis from far away, and is extremely aggressive. Although the occurrence is rare, they are also capable of using a grappling move in which they will pin the player to the ground and deliver a powerful bite. Twobacks represent Travis' sexual frustration from his lonely lifestyle as a trucker. * Caliban - The largest monster in the game, Caliban is a twisted memory Alessa has of the theater's production of the classic William Shakespeare play The Tempest, in which the director used a Native American theme for all of the characters; the actor playing Caliban was dressed as a half-human, half-buffalo. It is very slow, but its stomping is very powerful. Like Carrion, it will launch itself at you if close enough and can catch up to Travis if he tries to run away- however, it mostly keeps to itself and will not attack unless Travis gets very close to it. The Caliban first appears as a boss at the end of the Artuad Theater, but later becomes one of the common enemies. It resembles an extremely tall, faceless man covered in buffalo hair, with its legs folded backwards and over its head, arms and legs wrapped in bandages. Bosses * Memory of Helen Grady / "Momma" - A manifestation of Travis' feelings towards his mother, who died in an insane asylum. She was placed there after she developed schizophrenia and tried to murder Travis under the belief that men living in her mirror wanted him dead. The creature looks like an emaciated woman with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth frozen in a scream, wrapped from neck to feet in bandages; she is suspended in a gibbet, which moves around the ceiling on a crane. She spits poisonous gas, and causes impossibly large knives to burst forth from the gibbet. * Caliban - A Large creature, representing Caliban, from the famous Shakespeare play - The Tempest. It's a large Beast, with its back bent so that its legs are in front of it. It moves slow, but will attempt to jump on Travis, if it gets too close. * [[Butcher (Silent Hill)|'The Butcher']] - A large creature resembling a giant, muscular man with a deformed face; he wears a strange metal helmet that only covers half of his head and face, and drags along a weapon called The Great Cleaver, slaughtering monsters and people alike throughout the town. Travis first encounters it in the Silent Hill butcher shop, mutilating a Nurse demon; he later discovers documents around town written by a Silent Hill resident that indicates at least one other person, in the real world, has seen the creature at the motel. Travis later finds The Butcher in the motel's kitchen, mutilating a Two-back creature; he fights and kills it, and then mutilates its corpse with the Great Cleaver. Its behavior and appearance is reminiscent of Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2 and shares a similar significance which is expanded upon in the 'Bad' ending of the game in which Travis is implied to have been The Butcher himself. * Memory of Richard Grady / "Sad Daddy" - Travis confronts a demonic beast symbolizing his father, who hanged himself in the "Otherworld" variation of the Riverside Motel. The creature is split into three parts and attacks with tentacles that will attempt to strangle Travis. The distorted center-most "head" vomits out geysers of blood. * The Demon - A large winged demon resembling traditional depictions of the devil. Alessa uses Travis to assemble the multiple pieces of an ancient artifact called Flauros which releases the demon, thus interrupting the Order's attempts to complete the "birthing of god" ritual. Travis must fight it and re-imprison it in order to escape the town. It is very possible that the demon is a creature of the "God", or the Order, because when it summons its "rain of fire", the Halo of the Sun appears on the ground where ever it is standing. NOTE: This list is incomplete. Category:Video game characters Category:Enemies Category:Lists